Love, Secrets, and Unsure Pasts
by fictionfrek101
Summary: a sequel to secrets, lies and an unbroken curse. Everybody has someone, but what happens when they die? And then 10 or 8 years later they come back undead,and turns out they never died, just something happened. That's what happens to the gang. WE, JackOC.
1. they're back

**Right now I have no plot for this, my first idea was basically a repeat of the first story. Which was basically a repeat of the movie.**

**I own no one except Clarésse Turner, Vannesa Roberts, Lieutenant Michael Pearson, Sara Turner, Sophie Swann, Rebecca Swann, and Marissa Hughes (a combination of my best friends name. The part Asian's Hughes, and the part black is Marissa.)**

**A/n: It's best to read the first story to understand this. The first one is Secrets, lies, and an unbroken curse.**

**Will saw Clarésse was breathing heavily and turning a lot in her bed.**

"**Clarésse. Clarésse!"**

"**What?" She woke up.**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah. Just the dreams again."**

"**Oh. What are they about this time? If you don't want to tell me you don't have to."**

"**It was the same one."**

"**You mean the one where you're aboard _the black pearl_, and you're trying to stop them from killing dad, then they throw you overboard?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Oh. You know I had dreams like that before our last adventures."**

"**Really?" **

"**Yeah, we should get back to sleep."**

"**You're right. Tomorrow's a big day. Mostly for you."**

"**What are you doing tomorrow?"**

"**Going to my job. Then help Elizabeth with some wedding airings. You?"**

"**I'm finding out who gets the shop."**

"**Oh yeah. I remember that."**

"**I only just told you."**

"**It's on my delivery list see."**

"**Sign to Mr. Brown."**

"**Yep." **

"**We should go back to sleep, good night."**

"**Good night."**

**Clarésse had moved in with Will 2 weeks after their last adventure. Clarésse was Will's sister; he found that out on the adventure. She had a bad early life, but to find out more read the first story. Vannesa (Elizabeth's best friend from England,) moved into Clarésse's house. They went back to sleep. Not knowing that that day yet again their lives would change forever.**


	2. that's heavy

"**Package for Mr. Brown."**

"**I'll sign!" James shouted.**

"**No I'll sign!" Will said.**

**James shoved Will out of the way, and signed.**

"**You wouldn't want to go out tonight with me would you?"**

"**No she wouldn't."**

"**Will. James I've got something for you." She came close to him, and looked like she was going to kiss him, then slapped him hard on the face. **

"**Little trick Vannesa taught me."**

"**Oh" Will said.**

"**I think I'll sign for my own package."**

"**Ok."**

"**Ah Clarésse I want to asked you about something."**

"**Sure."**

"**How do you spell your name?"**

"**Um C-L-A-R-E with an accent an top-S-S-E. Why?"**

"**Oh because sorry for criticizing but the usual way to spell it is Clarice. Because the accent makes a long E sound." (Happy now the person who knows why I put that there. You know who you are.)**

"**Well I'm not a usual girl am I?"**

"**No. So where's my package?"**

"**It's kind of heavy."**

"**That can't be heavy." James said picking it up, "Watch." He fell down.**

**Will laughed. **

"**I bet you can't do any better."**

"**Yeah. Watch." He picked it up, and fell down.**

"**Wimps." Clarésse said.**

"**Anyways…"Mr. Brown said trying to pick up the sign.**

"**Here." She picked it up.**

"**Don't you want to see who the new owner is?"**

"**Sure. I think I have enough time."**

"**Ok." Mr. Brown started his speech.**


	3. michael's house

"**Will you are a very good apprentice, and James. Oh heck with it James you're horrible, Will you're the new owner."**

"**Yes!" Clarésse and Will said.**

"**You boys can have the rest of the day off. I need to do some last minute things." Mr. Brown said.**

"**Thanks, Clarésse let's go."**

"**Sure."**

**They got to Michael's house where everyone was. Someone always needed to be there because Jack Sparrow was staying in Port Royal for a few months.**

"**Well look who finally showed up." Elizabeth said in a kind sarcastic voice.**

"**Hey Will." Vannesa said.**

"**Hey, so when is Michael coming."**

"**In 3…2…1."**

**Michael burst threw the door when she said one.**

"**I am good."**

"**Jack where did you put the rum."**

"**I didn't put them anywhere." Jack said sitting on his bed. At that moment a bottle of rum rolled out from under his bed.**

"**Um. I didn't put them there."**

**Michael grabbed the bottle opened it, and gulped it down.**

"**Oh don't mind us." Will said.**

"**Sorry."**

"**What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Nothing."**

"**Normally you don't drink that much." Will said as Michael reached under the bed for another bottle.**

"**I never saw you drink before." Elizabeth said.**

"**Well I do."**

"**What happened? You're not the Lieutenant Michael Pearson I know."**

**Michael sighed.**

"**I'm no longer Lieutenant Michael Pearson. I'm only Michael Pearson. They stripped me of my role."**

"**What!"**


	4. not you

"**Why?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**Remember how Norrington said that if I helped Jack, and Will escape, I would be striped of my role."**

"**Yeah. He didn't."**

"**He did."**

"**Wait is my father going to…" **

"**No, but next time anyone of us, does something we'll be kicked out and banned from Port Royal."**

"**He can't do that! Only the governor can do that." Elizabeth said. "I should know I'm the governor's daughter."**

"**I know, but I wasn't talking about you, or Will. I was talking about Clarésse Vannesa, and I. Someone told Norrington about our pasts, (the person might not be revealed.)"**

"**Who?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**But why us?" Vannesa asked.**

"**What do we have that Will and Elizabeth don't."**

"**No relationships?" Clarésse said.**

"**Dishonor?" Vannesa said.**

"**Dependability?" Elizabeth asked.**

"**No relatives?" Will guessed.**

"**Rum?" Guess who?**

"**Our pirate brands."**

"**Well let's not think about the bad stuff, and think about the good stuff." Clarésse said.**

"**Like what?" Will asked.**

**Elizabeth sharply elbowed him.**

"**Oh yeah."**

"**I was thinking of something else."**

"**What?" Elizabeth asked.**

**Will and Clarésse smiled.**

"**Mr. Brown gave me the shop."**

"**Congratulations." Elizabeth said.**

"**Well duh." Vannesa said.**

**The girls were happy but the guys looked like they were about to kill Will.**

"**Oh sorry we've got to go do some wedding things. Bye." Clarésse said, leaving with the girls.**

"**Ok why do you look like you're about to kill me?" Will said once the girls left.**

"**Because Will…" Michael started.**

**I am so evil. What happens next find out next time. **


	5. easy

"**Because why?"**

"**Because for me, I lose my job. And I have nobody like you have Elizabeth. I'm hiding a pirate. And I'm this close to the noose. And you? You get promoted; you have Elizabeth, and Clarésse. You're on the governor's good side you have nothing to hide. And no where near death."**

"**And me. I have to stay in one place all day. Plus have people watching me like a hawk." **

"**We've been over this. Last time we left you alone, you got in a fight with a goat." Michael said.**

"**Hey he started it."**

"**Michael do you think I enjoy watching my friends suffer? No! I don't! Do you think my life is perfect? No it isn't!"**

"**You life is better than ours."**

"**Oh so you think I have better life! You think it was a good that I never knew my father, and that my mother died? You think it was fun being attacked by Barbossa on several occasions, and that I had to fight Jack. You think I was happy to find out that everything I knew about my father was a lie? That I had a sister I didn't know existed? That I had to risk my life to Elizabeth? No it wasn't! So before you complain that I have a better life than you think about that!"**

"**I didn't think of that."**

"**I'm not going to say sorry, but you know am I." Jack said.**

"**Me too. I shouldn't have yelled." Will said.**

"**I'm sorry too. But let's not tell the girls we said that."**

"**To late." Said a voice behind them. The girls were back.**

"**So should we go on with planning?" Elizabeth asked. Everyone knew she was eager to marry Will. And Will was too, but he didn't show it _as_ much.**

"**So some last things." Elizabeth said.**

"**What?" Michael asked.**

"**Let me guess. The wedding party?" Clarésse said.**

"**Yeah." Elizabeth said.**

"**I don't know much about weddings, but isn't that the first thing you're supposed to do?"**

"**Actually the small things are best to start with, then big things. So Will who is your best man?" Clarésse asked.**

"**Well, um, a. Aren't you going to ask Elizabeth first?"**

"**No Vannesa is the maid of honor, and I'm a brides maid." Clarésse said. "So who is your best man?"**

"**Wait you're ok with being and brides maid?"**

"**Yeah so who is your best man? You do have one right?"**

"**Yeah well… Ok I don't have one."**

"**Just pick one."**

"**Ok. Um. A. Well. Ok. I have one."**

**Everyone listened to Will.**

"**Who did you choose?" Clarésse asked ready to write down the name because Will and Elizabeth hired her as the wedding planer.**

"**It's…"**

**Haha. Keep reading, and tell people about this story. Oh and Phoenix Feather Queen this story is dedicated to you guys thanks. **


	6. plans

"**It's who?"**

**Will took a deep breath, sighed then spoke.**

"**Michael."**

"**What?" Michael said happily.**

"**What!" Jack said angrily "After all we've been through?"**

"**Ok hold on Jack. You threaten me, and Elizabeth. Call me a eunuch, and Elizabeth a strumpet."**

"**What?"**

"**Later. Put my life endanger, try to make me your leverage, try to get Elizabeth drunk and seduce her. Lie to me and lie to Elizabeth. Try to trade my blood for your freedom. Almost get me killed more than once. And almost get me banned from Port Royal. Yeah Jack Elizabeth and I are going to have you as the best man. When Michael has… He has… Um Elizabeth?"**

"**Almost leave us to get killed?"**

"**Yeah _almost _leave us. You we're going make you it."**

"**Good."**

"**You don't get the point."**

"**Anyway have you decided between the locations yet?" Clarésse asked.**

"**What places?"**

"**The church, and the fort."**

"**You can get married at the fort?"**

"**Yeah, remember where we first kissed, that's the place."**

"**We will we decide?"**

"**Oh yeah, the church isn't available the day you two are getting married." Clarésse butted in.**

"**Well that solves that." Will said.**

**They spent the rest of the night planning.**

"**So I'm picking up Marissa from the dock?"**

"**Yep."**

"**Who's Marissa?" Clarésse asked.**

"**A friend of ours coming to the wedding."**

"**Marissa Hughes?" she said looking at her book. "I never got her letter saying she was coming."**

"**Oh I've got it, here."**

**She looked at the letter, and got mad.**

"**How dare she."**

"**What?" Vannesa, Michael, and Jack asked.**

"**Here!"**


	7. the note

Dear Elizabeth and William, 

I'm so happy to hear you're getting married. But from what I heard you have pirates as the wedding party. That can't be true. So many pirates in Port Royal these days. I remember when it was peaceful and pirate free. Now there are pirates as lieutenant, and even my old job. Well I hope you choose not to have pirates in the wedding party. You know how I am.

Sincerely,

Marissa Hughes.

**All 4 of Elizabeth and Will's friends looked mad.**

**"Will can I come with you and pick up Marissa?" Clarésse asked.**

**"Me too." Vannesa said.**

**"You're going to hurt her."**

**They looked at each other.**

"**No."**

**Will rolled his eyes.**

"**I should get going." Elizabeth said.**

"**Me too" Vannesa said.**

"**Same here we should." Clarésse said.**

**Everyone left. **

**Tomorrow was a big day. And 2 days after that was the big day. Everyone needed sleep. **


	8. Marissa

**Everyone was at Will's house except Jack, and Michael, and Will. Will was getting Marissa. Michael needed time alone, and Jack was there too. But today the got his pardon, so they were staging his arrival. Mr. Gibbs, and the crew of the black pearl were coming. And so was Annamaria. Gibbs, and Annamaria were invited, because they were partly the reason Elizabeth and Will are together.**

**Then Elizabeth came in.**

"**I got the 5 day pardons."**

"**Good, so how are we going to do this?" Clarésse asked.**

"**Will has it all fingered out. Gibbs picked up a guy in Tortuga that owns Jack a favor, and he looks like Jack. And he's going to pose as Jack, then when the Pearl is leaving, he'll go back with them." Vannesa said.**

"**Who fingered that out?" Elizabeth asked. **

"**Will all by himself."**

"**I'll take that as a complement. You guys…"**

"**What do I say about calling me a guy?"**

"**Fine you _girls_ I would like you to meet…"**

"**Marissa!"**

"**Elizabeth! It's good to see you! I'm sorry who are you two?"**

"**Oh these are our friends Vannesa Roberts, and Clarésse Turner."**

"**Oh."**

"**So how is school? (I'm coming out with a story later about Marissa.)"**

"**Good"**

**Everyone felt I little awkward, when Michael came in.**

"**Elizabeth! Were are the pardon's?"**

"**Right here. Why?"**

"**Their here."**


	9. they're here

Everyone but Marissa rushed out.

**They saw that Jack was there all ready.**

"**Don't ask." Michael said.**

"**Mr. Gibbs, Annamaria, and Jack. Good to see you."**

"**Good to see you."**

"**Ok…" Will started.**

"**Halt!" **

"**Not you."**

"**Pirates, can I see your pardons?" Norrington asked. "Or do you have one?"**

"**Yeah there right here." Will said showing them to him.**

"**Let me see those!" He said grabbing them from Will. "Jack Sparrow, Mr. Gibbs, and Annamaria Jonathan. Fine."**

**He walked away.**

**The next days went by uneventfully, and slow. So why show I tell you what happened. Let's skip to the big day.**

**One note. In my stories, I need names for some people but they don't come till later. Which sounds better? Roxanna Turner, and Arianna Sparrow? Or Roxanna Sparrow, and Arianna Turner? Or something else? Tell what name you like and it has to have Sparrow, and Turner at the end.**


	10. going

**I've decided on Jessica Turner, and Jasmine Sparrow. I won't up date till Saturday because I'm at camp. **


	11. he's sleeping

"**Ok. Is everyone here yet?" Clarésse asked the guys.**

"**No. It's just us. The priest is coming in 5 minutes, Elizabeth is coming later, Vannesa should be here any minute now, and I don't know where the heck Will is." Michael said.**

"**You know what would be funny. If Will was asleep." Jack said laughing.**

"**He is." Vannesa said, "I checked on him and he is asleep."**

"**When did you get here?" **

"**Just now."**

"**Oh."**

"**Well if you two are done, I said I'm going to wake Will up. He can't sleep in on his wedding day." Clarésse said.**

**She went back to her and Will's house.**

**But she started thinking before she reached their room.**

"**This isn't were I'm going to live anymore." She thought. "So many things have happened here in the past 3 months."**

**Flashback. (The day Clarésse moved in.)**

"**Wow nice place."**

"**Thanks. So you're sure you what to do this?" Will asked.**

"**Will. If mom and dad didn't separate us, we would be living together."**

"**It's just, it's only for 3 months."**

"**And. Will I'm fine. I want to do this."**

"**Ok."**

**End of flashback.**

"**Will get up!"**

**That did it.**

**They ran back, everyone got ready and Elizabeth came, (Will didn't see her,) the guest seated, and the wedding started.**

**The next chapter is kinda ok it is very sappy but it's a wedding.**


	12. the wedding aka losing him

"**Ok. Is everyone here?" Clarésse asked. **

**She was in a lot of stress because she was the wedding planner, as you already know.**

**She was also a little sad for three reasons.**

**The first is everything really needed to be perfect for Will and Elizabeth. She really wanted to do that because she loved them and was happy for them.**

**The second is because she was losing her brother. I mean she was still not that far away from him, but she wanted to still be with him. He was her brother, and she really didn't want to move, but it was for them.**

**And the last was that she would have no one because Vannesa wasn't the easiest person to talk to, and Will was. He understood her and Vanessa. Sure she was a lot like Clarésse, but the didn't really connect like she did with Will. They had really grown close during their time together.**

"**Yeah everyone's here. Just calm down. I'm the one getting married." Will said.**

"**I think if Elizabeth heard that she'd do this." Vannesa said. Then she smacked him on the back of the head.**

**The wedding started. Everything was as perfect as it could get. (Don't ask were the flower girl or ring bearer came from, I don't know.)**

**The priest started.**

**The next thing they knew the priest was asking the question. The whole do you take blah blah blah. **

**Of course everything went almost as planned. But it was great. Things were wonderful the reception was great. **

**And maybe a spark or two flied with Michael and Clarésse, and maybe with Marissa, and Norrington, but we'll get to that another time, maybe before the sequel. Yes there is one, I'm got a plan for Clarésse's medallion but not here.**

**Everyone said their goodbyes, and congratulations to the newlyweds. Then it was just the gang of 6.**

"**I'm surprised Will isn't wanting to get home." Vannesa said with a snicker.**

**Elizabeth gave Vannesa _the _look that scared everyone. Vannesa stopped. **

"**Well I'm not, Will being a eunuch and everything." Guess who.**

"**Not a eunuch!"**

"**What ever you say. Eunuch." He murmured.**

**Will sighed. **


	13. everybody has someone

**Warning this has some mature references in it, but there not to bad.**

**After Will and Elizabeth left Vannesa stayed behind to clean up and made Jack and Michael help, so Clarésse had some time alone. She was use to be alone. But something felt different. This time something came over her, a feeling she hadn't felt in years. Then she remembered something.**

**Flashback. (Clarésse is 8 at the time. It was nighttime on the Black pearl. Bill and Clarésse are alone.)**

"**Dad?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Why isn't mom or my brother here?"**

"**Clarésse, things could be very bad if they were here. But one day something's going to happen and they are going to be here again."**

"**Really?"**

"**Yep."**

"**When?"**

"**I don't know. It could be 10 days it could be 10 years. But I promise it will happen. But until that happens you'll have me and Jack."**

"**But what if something happens?"**

"**Nothing is going to happen."**

"**But what if something does."**

"**Listen to me everybody has someone, and if something happens to them they're still with you if you believe that they live."**

"**But where would they live?"**

"**They live in the hearts of who believe."**

**End of flashback.**

**It was just a few days later that everything happened.**

**She held that memory close to her.**

**If she could have only one memory of her dad, that would be it.**

**For a while she had no one, then Annamaria came. Then Vannesa and Michael. Then Will, Elizabeth, and Jack came.**

**Her someone was Will now. But if things changed she would have no one. She didn't want that again. **

**Then she realized something.**

"**I'm jealous of Elizabeth. I can't be. What am I thinking? She makes Will happy. I should be glad." She thought.**

**She had had a long day and was tired, then fell asleep.**

**When everyone else went home they did the same thing.**

**But they all knew that Will and Elizabeth would be doing none of that.**

**That thought gave everyone an awkward feeling.**

**Clarésse's wedding gift was the planning.**

**Jack and Vannesa were not telling what theirs were it was a surprise.**

**And Michael's was going to be given to them when they needed it.**


	14. surprises

"**Ok so what is it?" Will asked.**

"**It's a surprise." Jack said.**

"**Oh heck with it. We're giving you a honeymoon. You're going to come with us when we go tomorrow. If you want to." Vannesa **

**Will looked at Elizabeth.**

"**We'd love to." Elizabeth said.**

**Everyone packed because Vannesa, Clarésse, and Michael are part of Jack's crew.**

**So everyone headed out in the morning.**

**Later Jack told Will and Elizabeth that they were guests, but that didn't feel right so they worked.**

"**So what do we do?" Will asked.**

"**You have never been on a real pirate voyage have you?" Jack said.**

"**No."**

"**What you do is." Vannesa butted in. "Is we attack any ship we can. Take their supplies and gold that stuff. Maybe a live or two."**

"**Nice."**

**About three days on their voyage Vannesa and Jack were talking, when Michael came in.**

"**Captain! A ship is preparing to attack!"**

"**Well get a plan from Will and Elizabeth."**

**They got a plan. Fought a bit, then boarded the other ship. Everyone got in a fight with someone.**

**Will had got in a fight with a man about 23. **

**Elizabeth got in a fight with a girl who looked like she was about 5 years younger than Jack.**

**Vannesa got in a fight with a girl that looked I little like Michael but younger.**

**Michael got in a fight with a girl that had the same eyes as Elizabeth.**

**And Jack and Clarésse got in a fight. At that point neither Jack, Clarésse, nor the other guy had seen their opponent clearly, then the three got a clear view of each other. They all froze for a second Clarésse dropped her sword. But everyone else was fighting hard, even Elizabeth.**

**Then Jack's and Clarésse's opponent said something.**

"**Jack? Clarésse?"**

**They were frozen.**

**Then Clarésse answered.**

"**Dad?" **


	15. Bill aka Rebecca

**Do you guys hate the story? Because no one reviews, barely any one puts it on his or her favorite, or alert list, and I have not that many hits. Recommend this story, and kept reading before I delete this thing. No one cares that Bootstrap Bill is alive. No one took the hints about whom the gang is fighting. This chapter has surprises to the max! READ THE STUPID STORY! **

**Ok now that I got that out please so many people loved the first, what's with this? People wanted the sequel, and this is it. Anyway here's the rest.**

"**You're supposed to be dead!" The 3 said at the same time. **

"**How did you? I mean. I saw. You. But. Why? How? What?" Clarésse stuttered.**

**By then the girl Michael was fighting stopped fighting and walked over to them.**

"**Bill! What's going on?" the girl said. "Who are they?"**

"**Um Rebecca." Bill started.**

"**Out with it!" said Rebecca.**

"**Rebecca, this is Captain Jack Sparrow and…"**

"**Finally somebody says captain."**

"**Jack!" Clarésse hissed. He hiss was as cold as a blizzard, and as sharp as a pin.**

"**And Clarésse Turner."**

**Rebecca was wide eyed for a minute.**

"**Oh! I get it it's a joke."**

"**No, no it isn't."**

"**That explains a lot."**

"**I'm sorry you are?" Jack said.**

"**I'm…"**

"**Jack!" Vannesa shouted. "What's going on?"**

"**Nothing!" Rebecca butted in. "So bye-bye."**

"**Um ouch. Who do you think you are?"**

"**Well don't slip on the deck when you're walking away."**

"**Don't say that to me you little…"**

**Vannesa stopped, this was the first time she saw Rebecca clearly, and vice versa.**

**They stared for a minute.**

"**Vannesa?"**

"**Rebecca?"**

"**You know each other?" Bill asked.**

"**We've know each other since the day we were born." Rebecca said. "Where's Elizabeth? Is she…?"**

"**Nope. She's not."**

"**But I thought."**

"**Did someone say my name?" This time Michael and Elizabeth were walking over.**

**She stopped dead in her tracks.**

"**Rebecca?"**

"**Elizabeth?"**

"**You're dead."**

"**That's what I said." Vannesa said.**

"**Wait, wait, wait. Am I missing something here?" Jack asked.**

"**Oh yeah you guys are here."**

"**So?"**

"**Um. Well. You see. Rebecca is. Rebecca's my sister."**

**This chapter goes to the only for sure people I know who is reading my story Mrs. Jim Halpert, mypirateJack, and CaptainJackSparrowBackIn-2007-, you guys are my only for sure reader. My other fans from my first one, what happened? **


	16. poll

**You guys I'm taking a break from this story to finish my other. But in the mean time here are some polls. I need some information for this story.**

**Pick only one. Don't ask about the questions just answers.**

**Who's your favorite?**

**A. Vannesa**

**B. Clarésse  
C. Michael**

**Who's your least favorite?**

**A. Vannesa**

**B. Clarésse**

**C. Michael**

**Who do you want to be killed?**

**A. Vannesa**

**B. Clarésse**

**C. Michael**

**Who don't you want to be killed?**

**A. Vannesa**

**B. Clarésse**

**C. Michael**

**What couple do you most like?**

**A. Michael & Clarésse**

**B. Jack & Vannesa**

**C. Norrington & Marissa**

**What couple do you most hate?**

**A. Michael & Marissa**

**B. Jack & Clarésse**

**C. Norrington & Vannesa**

**Which do you like better?**

**A. Curse of the Black Pearl**

**B. Secrets, Lies, and an Unbroken Curse**

**C. Love, Secrets, and Unsure Pasts **

**Thank you for helping out.**


	17. everything's a mess

**Some things I'm changing, the other people then Bill and Rebecca don't matter. Ok? They were going to be Vannesa's brother, and Jack, and Michael's sisters. But that's no longer going to happen. Now I'm only using mypirateJack's ideas, but they basically were my original ideas. So here's the rest.**

"**She's your what?" Clarésse asked.**

"**My sister." Elizabeth answered.**

"**When did this happen?" Jack asked.**

"**About 18 years ago, when I was born." **

"**And you knew?"**

"**No Jack, I didn't know I had a sister."**

"**No I mean Vannesa."**

"**Yeah I knew."**

"**Why didn't you guys tell us?" Michael asked.**

"**It never came up. I only have known you, and Clarésse for 3 months. Jack for 6 months, and heck Will doesn't even know." **

"**Why would that matter?" Rebecca asked.**

**Then Jack, Clarésse, Michael, Vannesa, and Elizabeth realized that they didn't know about Will and Elizabeth's marriage.**

"**Oh yeah you don't know. You see Will and I…"**

"**Did somebody say my name?" Will said finally coming over.**

**He stopped.**

"**Jack who are they?" Will said meaning Rebecca and Bill.**

"**Haha, you see Will this is um, a, name?"**

"**You don't pay attention do you?" Rebecca asked.**

"**He doesn't have a very big attention span." Vannesa said.**

"**Hey!"**

"**Um Will. This is Rebecca. Rebecca Swann."**

"**Wait is she related to you because…"**

"**Yeah. Will Rebecca is my, my sister."**

"**What! Oh great this is the second time someone doesn't tell me about a sister. Why didn't you tell me?"**

"**It never came up."**

"**There's got to have been I time."**

"**Like when?"**

"**Um, well, a, there was, no. Um, how's about, no. Ok maybe not." **

"**Told you."**

"**Are you two done?"**

"**Yeah." They said.**

"**Good."**

"**Who's that?" Will said.**

"**Um." Vannesa said.**

"**Well." Clarésse said.**

"**You see. Will this is Bill, Bootstrap Bill Turner."**

"**What?" Elizabeth (because she didn't know yet.) And Will said.**

"**Hey he has the same name as Clarésse and Will's dad. Wait."**

**He pointed at Will, then Bill, then Clarésse. Then did it again.**

"**What is he doing?" Bill asked.**

"**He's just getting it. But if you leave him to long, his brain might break." said Clarésse.**

"**I see you got your mother's sense of humor."**

"**No I'm serious." **

"**Oh."**

"**Wait. I get it. Your Will and Clarésse's dad. I thought you were dead."**

"**Yeah, what happened?" Clarésse asked. **

"Well as you might remember, when they tried to kill me I had my dagger with me. Once the ship had gone, that wasn't to long, I cut the rope and swam up. I stayed there when, a ship came they found me, and brought me to a town, I got a job on a ship. Then 2 years later the ship got attacked by pirates, I jumped at Tortuga and met Rebecca. We got a ship and a crew, then we got in a fight with you, and here we are. What about you how did you meet up?"

"**Well. Ok it's unbelievable, but here it is." Will explained the whole story.**

"**And now we're here. Face to face with my father who I thought was dead, and when wasn't didn't even try to contact me, or Clarésse."**

"**Uh oh." Elizabeth said.**

"**What?" Rebecca asked.**

"**When Will starts talking like that, it means trouble."**

"**I mean it's not like, you wanted to. You know living life to the fullest even though you have a family."**

"**I thought you two were dead."**

"**But did you check?" Clarésse butted in.**

"**Well, um…"**

"**That's what I thought."**

"**We should get out of here." Vannesa said to the others.**

"**Let's go below." Rebecca said.**

**They went down, and listened to the argument.**

**They caught little bits like.**

"**It's not my fault."**

"**You never cared."**

"**Some guy show up and tell me everything I knew was a lie."**

"**Don't talk to me like that."**

"**You did."**

"**I didn't."**

**After awhile they heard all of them yell.**

"FINE!" 

**They went back up.**

"**Jack let's get out of hear now!" Clarésse said.**

"**Fine."**

**But Bill convinced them to use his ship because he knew there were some people were his sworn enemy, and would attack Jack. **

**Everyone was on look out days later. Everyone was meeting in Tortuga, to switch ships again. **

**Will and Clarésse didn't want to talk about, or even acknowledge Bill, who was on the pearl, and they were on Bill's. **

**A couple of days later, Clarésse saw a ship, and it was going to attack them.**

"**Michael! There's a ship about to attack us, go to tell Jack and Vannesa. (Vannesa was in Jack's cabin. She had been in there a lot these days, but no body bothered them.)"**

"**I'm going, I'm going."**

**Clarésse climbed down, and got Will and Elizabeth.**

**Michael ran into Jack's cabin.**

**But he froze and backed out of the cabin before he said anything.**

**He was white as a ghost.**

"**Clarésse is my eyesight good. Because I don't think it is. I just saw something that would never happen."**

"**What did you see?" Clarésse asked.**

"**You three come see this."**

**They followed he to Jack's cabin. **

**He opened the door. **

**They were shocked of what they saw.**

**Jack and Vannesa were heavily making out.**

"**Ahem!" Will said.**

"**You, you saw that?" Vannesa asked.**

"**No, we didn't." Clarésse said.**

"**Don't get prissy with me. Miss. I'm the one who's mad at my father, and isn't in a relationship."**

"**Ouch."**

"**You guys, there's a ship ready to attack us."**

"**Well let's fight!" Jack said.**

**It was a hard fight. But Jack couldn't for once win. So everyone got in the lifeboats. They rowed away everyone was gone. But the gang was going into the second last lifeboat. But when Michael, Jack, Vannesa, Elizabeth, and Will were in, they tried to help Clarésse in but the other people blew the ship up everyone was blown in the water.**

**Michael resurfaced and looked around he saw a lifeboat unharmed.**

"**That's convenient."**

**He swam over, grabbed on it and pulled himself in. Then saw Vannesa surface, then Jack did.**

**He rowed over and pulled them in.**

"**Where are Will, and the girls?"**

**Then Will surfaced.**

"**Will!" Vannesa yelled.**

**But he dove back in a resurfaced with Elizabeth.**

"**Where Clarésse?" Vannesa asked when everyone was in.**

"**I don't know." Michael said.**

**Then Will dove back in. They looked all over they couldn't find her.**

"**Where is she?" Will asked. **

**Then he saw something sparkle.**

**He swam over and picked up the floating object. He didn't get to see it until he was in the boat.**

"**What is it?" Elizabeth asked.**

**He looked at it.**

**He had tears in his eyes.**

"**Clarésse's locket."**

**Everybody caught up to the pearl.**

"**Where's Clarésse?" Bill asked when everybody get on.**

**Will handed him the locket and said, "She's gone." Then he walked away. Everybody knew that Clarésse Sara Maria Turner was gone.**

**  
**


	18. taking it hard

**This chapter is a bit sappy just to be warned. And it was some mature references. **

**Back at the wreckage there was a piece of wood that would be a perfect raft. No one was there. Then a hand shot up out of the water, grabbed onto the raft and pulled them self onto it.**

**It was a girl about 18. That had long brown hair, whitish olive colored skin, and deep brown eyes. **

**She passed out on the wood.**

**Hours later she woke up.**

"**So you finally woke up Miss."**

**There was a man; she was on the deck of a ship.**

"**Where am I?"**

"**Aboard the _ocean gem_. I'm captain Peter Martin, but you can call me Peter. And what's your name?"**

"**My name is um Sara Maria Danielle. So were is this thing headed?"**

"**To a town called um Port Pearl. So what happened to you?"**

"**I was on a ship to Port Royal, to meet some friends, when pirates attacked us, I was the only one left."**

"**Well when we get to Port Pearl, we could probably get you a passage for Port Royal. Your cabin is this one." He said walking to a cabin.**

"**Ok."**

**She went in and sat down.**

"**Men will believe anything you tell them." She thought.**

**Back on the pearl a couple days later, Will was in his and Elizabeth's cabin.**

"**Will?" Elizabeth said while knocking on the door.**

"**Come in."**

"**Will you can't keep doing this."**

"**She's gone. How can I be happy again?"**

"**You're not the only one who's sad. I am too."**

"**How did you get over Rebecca's death, when you thought she was dead."**

"**Well I guess I didn't until you came along. I guess you helped me. But I guess we have to put Clarésse behind us. Even if we don't want to.**

"**You're right."**

**Elizabeth left the room. Will, Vannesa, Michael, and Elizabeth were going to Port Royal tomorrow night.**

**But he didn't want to go without Clarésse.**

**Later that night when every one was asleep, Will went on deck. He went to the rail, and looked up at the stars.**

"**You knowSara, and Clarésse believed that every time there was a new star, a person had made it to heaven safely."**

**Will turned around his father walked towards him.**

"**She told me that, mom I mean."**

"**So do you miss her?"**

"**Yes. I miss her. I miss her more then anyone could imagine. I mean I never knew about her until 3 months ago. But… Listen, I'm sorry about the argument. I, I, I didn't."**

"**I know. I'm sorry to. I should have tried to contact you two. But I didn't because I was afraid of the outcome."**

"**I understand."**

"**You know I once told Clarésse something that Sara, told me."**

"**What?"**

"**Everybody has someone, and they're always with you if you believe. They live…"**

"**In the hearts of those who believe." Will finished for Bill. **

"**It's getting cold, you show head below."**

"**Yes dad." Then he smiled. Then went back down. But he couldn't sleep, then Elizabeth (who couldn't sleep either,) "comforted" him. **

**Is everybody going to get over Clarésse? Will things get better? Who's this new girl? And will Michael find someone? Read on to find out. **


	19. Marissa's gift

**Marissa had gone to England after the wedding, but decided to go back for a visit, a full visit. For some reason, (don't ask why because I don't know), another captain (that wasn't her's) had come over with his crew to her ship and was talking to her captain.**

**Then she saw someone familiar. Really familiar.**

"**So you'll take the girl?" the other captain asked.**

"**Yes." Her captain said. **

"**Sara."**

"**Yes?" the girl who thought Marissa seamed familiar stepped forward.**

"**You're going to stay on the ship. They're going to Port Royal. You will go with them. Because that's were you were headed."**

"**Yes sir."**

**Later that night Marissa walked over to the girl.**

"**So you're Miss. Danielle."**

"**Please call me Sara."**

"**Ok Sara. Have we met before? You look familiar."**

"**I don't know. What's your name?"**

"**Marissa Hughes."**

"**Yes we have. But you won't remember me."**

"**So Sara isn't your real name then, is it?"**

**The girl smiled.**

"**No it isn't."**

"**What is your real name?"**

"**You don't know do you?"**

"**No. What is it?"**

"**Clarésse Sara Maria Turner." She said smiling.**

"**Clarésse? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Elizabeth and Will. What happened?"**

**Clarésse's eyes filled with tears. She told Marissa everything. She also told Marissa that everyone was dead, because that's what she thought.**

"**We've got to tell Governor Swann when we make port in the morning."**

"**You're right. Thank you, I needed to get that off my chest."**

"**You're welcome. Let's go below it's getting cold.**

**That morning on the pearl, Will, Elizabeth, Michael and Vannesa got off the pearl. (They had to in the morning, at dawn because of things that came up, but no one was around at that time.)**

**Then they saw a boat pull in the harbor, but they walked away.**

**Marissa saw someone walk away quickly.**

**Marissa convinced Clarésse that not to tell the governor yet. Later Marissa told her to stay at this place and she would be back. She thought that Will, Elizabeth, Michael, and Vannesa couldn't be dead.**

**So she went up to Will and Elizabeth's house and knocked on the door.**

"**Marissa? What are you doing here?" Elizabeth answered the door.**

"**Just a visit. So how was the honeymoon?"**

**Marissa went inside and Elizabeth and Will told her about the honeymoon, and about Clarésse's death.**

"**Yes I see. So Clarésse is dead?"**

"**Yes." They said with tears in their eyes.**

"**You know I'll be back in a minute."**

**She went out and got Clarésse.**

"**Stay here and close your eyes."**

"**Why?"**

"**Just do it."**

"**Fine."**

**Marissa went in.**

"**Will, Elizabeth. I think I've got something that might cheer you up."**

"**What?"**

"**Close your eyes."**

**They did.**

**Clarésse was lead in by Marissa.**

"**Ok open your eyes."**

**Everyone did.**

"**Clarésse?"**

"**Will? Elizabeth?"**

**It was a tearful moment.**


	20. epilogue aka the end

**Well this is the second story I've ended today, but there's more in store. There's a sequel about Marissa. And a sequel that's the final chapter, all though I hate good byes. Maybe there's more to the story but only if you want it.**

**Everyone soon found out about Clarésse, and things were happy. Vannesa and Jack's relationship got I bit more, because soon, the two people who could never be tied down, tied the knot. **

**Soon Michael and Clarésse became more than friends and soon got married too. But something was bugging Clarésse when Jack came back with the news that Barbossa had been spotted. Then Clarésse told everyone, about the medallion. **

**Marissa and Norrington's sparks flew, and soon also got married.**

**Everybody knew that none of them would be safe, nor would their kids, so they hid in Port Royal. **

**But that never could hide them.**

**But that's another story. **


End file.
